Here Comes Forever
by Ready5etRock
Summary: Ratliffs long lost sister has to move in with him. She has to go on tour with him and the rest of r5. She has to go to their band meetings and rehearsals. She's basically part of the band, but no one realises how much of a bad idea it is to become close to her. Throw in an abusive ex-boyfriend, some mixed feelings and some very mad r5family, the consequences are almost unbearable.
1. Chapter 1

Here comes forever

Ratliffs long lost sister has to move in with him. She has to go on tour with him and the rest of r5. She has to go to their band meetings and rehearsals. She's basically part of the band, but no one realises how much of a bad idea it is to become close to her. Throw in an abusive ex-boyfriend, some mixed feelings and some very mad r5family, the consequences are almost unbearable. What can she do to fix things? _Better than it sounds, please give it a try._

_Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or anything else that is recognised in my story, I do however own the plot, so yeah…_

"That'll be $12.50" the lady at the checkout informs me. "Sure" I was thinking to myself, but I bet you don't know what I was thinking about, but, if you thought I was thinking about R5 then you were a I guess you were right. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sharp _bring. _I jumped at the sudden noise, but I answered my phone after checking the caller I.D. "Hey mom, what do you need?" I asked, worry lacing my voice after hearing my Mother's concerned tone. "Can you just come back home? There's something I have to tell you," by now I was worried. I grabbed my plastic bag off the bench, _hmmm… wonder when I got here, _I shrugged the thought of and sprinted home.

Slamming the front door shut, I shouted out to no one in particular that I was home. "In here Honey," my mom sounded like she was in the dining room so that's where I walked to. Opening the dining room door, I stopped, thinking I was hallucinating that the one and only Ratliff from R5 was in my house. A look of confusion flashed through my features before I composed myself and said to Mom, "You said you needed to talk to me?" "You might want to sit down for this,"

"Okay, I'll sit down, but I have a question and it's pretty important to me so you have to answer it," I took a breath and continued, not even bothering to hide the excitement in my voice "Why is Ratliff, the funniest person alive, sitting at our dining room table?" At this, my mom just chuckled. "I knew this would be the first question you'd ask". Another puzzled look was plastered on my face when for the first time, Ratliff spoke. "You know, for a girl who is an R5 fan, you don't sound very excited to see me," he said, flashing a charming grin in my direction before composing himself and continuing, "But I'll let it slide for now because your mom needs to talk to you." To be honest, I had completely forgotten my mom was in the room, I was too absorbed in my fangirl thoughts to remember, however, after this statement I returned my attention to my momentarily forgotten mother gesturing for her to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Here Comes Forever Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or R5 or anything else you may or may not recognize, okay, there's no need to rub it in my face. -_- **

**Ratliff's POV (weren't expecting that, were you?)**

"Remember how I told you-", Jess's Mom began, _BRING BRING, my phone's ringing_

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to get this." _Uh-Oh, I forgot to tell Kelly I was coming to Australia…_

**Kelly, BOLD- **Ratliff, normal

Hesitantly, I pick up the phone, "Hello?"

"**Ellington Lee Ratliff,"** _Again, UH-OH,_ **"Why on earth are you in Australia?"** _Crap, she's angry _

"Umm, I'm in Australia because I had to help my Mom with something important…"

"**Can I ask what?"**

"Well you know how my mom is always talking about a twin?"

"**Yeah…" **

"Well she found my twin."

"**OH MY GOD! REALLY?" **

I switched my phone to the other ear because I'm pretty sure Kelly just deafened my other ear.

"Yep, and guess what the best part is?"

"**What?"** she squealed again?

"She was raised in Australia!" I replied now getting excited.

"**And?"** Kelly questioned.

"She has a really thick Aussie accent, its soooo funny, but it's awesome because she's coming to live with me in America when she has an Australian accent!"

I suddenly heard a really loud shriek of excitement so I figured Jess had finally been told she was moving in with me. I chuckled and Kelly asked what happened.

"Oh nothing, I think Jess was finally told she's moving to America with me"

"**Really, what was her reaction?"**

"Listen for yourself, it's pretty funny" I moved the phone away from my ear and held it near the door.

"She's literally jumping for joy, I think this moment should be recorded so I can show you. I'll call you back soon, kay?"

"**Yep, that's fine, but you have to be the best brother ever and show not just me, but the rest of R5 the video as soon as you get back!"**

"Okay, but I gotta go now, I think Jess is almost finished her rant," I ended the call saying a quick "Love you" before I opened the video recording app on my iPhone, **(A/N: I don't know what kind of phone he has so I'm gonna say it's an iPhone 5) **and pressing the record button as I walked back into the room. When I walked back into the room, I was surprised to find my mom laughing her head off, normally she tries to stop this kind of thing from happening, but it is pretty funny, so I see why she hasn't.

As soon as I walked into the room, my presence was noted because I didn't even get a chance to laugh properly before Jess bounded up to me, literally grinning from ear to ear while she blabbed on about how excited she is to go back to America.

"Wait, Back?"

Jess replied, **"Yeah, I lived there for four years and we moved back like 5 years ago"**

"Oh, so you moved there when you were like 8?" **(A/N: I'm pretending they're only 17 in this story)**

"**Yeah, it was awesome, I met heaps of celebrities, and it was definitely exciting"**

"Why'd you move back?" At this question Jess eyes widened and she shared a glance with her mother before facing me, "That I'll tell you when I'm ready, don't take it personally, it's just an uncomfortable topic for me to talk about"

I thought about what she said and I had an idea, I smiled and asked Jess a question she would have loved to hear, "Wanna talk to Delly 'bout it? I'm sure she wouldn't mind"

Just as Jess was about to answer, she was cut off by her ringtone, which coincidentally, was Delly's song 'Love Me Like That'.

The only thing I had to say to that, "WOW".

Jess glanced up, saw my face, and I think she nearly peed herself laughing. Her mom had to give her a glass of water to calm down. When her mom looked at me I saw a flicker of amusement cross her face before she composed herself and said, "When are you leaving because you could stay the night here if you wanted to," I looked up to my mom and we made a silent agreement to stay one more night so that Jess could say proper goodbyes to her friends today.

"Jess," she looked up at me, "Your mom packed your stuff up, so you should probably go say good bye to all of your friends, because I don't think you'll see them for a while."

A look of realization flashed across Jess's face as she took in what I said before she said a quick thanks to me and a quick bye to everyone else before she literally bolted out the door.

**Rydel's POV**

It's been like, two days since anyone last saw Ratliff and I'm getting worried. I headed out to Living Room, to see the boys exactly where I wanted them, playing video games on the couch. I walked over to the powerpoint and flicked it off turning all of the electrical appliances in the living room.

"Delly-" Riker began but I cut him off,

"You guys spend far too much time on the couch playing video games, you need to get outside." I know, you thought I was gonna ask about Ratliff, well I am, just, not in front of everyone else, I'll ask the only person who know about my crush on him. Rocky.

As soon as I thought of him, he looked up at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Rocky can I talk to you for a minute?" He saw the look on my face and said sure. I dragged him to my room and said "Where's Ratliff? I haven't seen him in like two days and normally I see him every day."

As soon as I said that, I got a phone call, and guess who it was from, if you guessed Ratliff, then ding ding ding, we have a winner. I answered with a simple hi that implied he needed to start talking and he did.

Ratliff's POV

"DELLY, GUESS WHAT!"

"**What,"** she said with mock enthusiasm.

"Hey, what's up, you're not happy." Oops, maybe she shouldn't have been so sarcastic and I wouldn't have noticed.

"**Oh, it's nothing, hey, where are you, I haven't seen you in like two days."**

"It's been two days already, SHIT!" as soon as I said that, my Mom scolded me but I said sorry and focused on Delly again.

"**Yeah, you kinda just disappeared and never told me where you went"**

"Huh, I told Riker to tell you" then it hit me, that's probably the most stupid idea I've ever had, tell Riker to tell someone something, wow, I really am an idiot. After I thought all of this, I quickly said, "That's probably why you were never told."

"**Yeah, that was a pretty stupid idea to get Riker to tell me"**

"You know, I never got to tell you what I was going to say, Delly,"

"**Oh yeah… well tell me now!"**

"Okay, Okay, Calm Down Blondie"

"**Hey, that's Ross's nickname"**

"It applies to you as well, anyway are you going to let me talk?"

Rydel smiled sheepishly, **"Yeah… sorry 'bout that"**

"Okay, I'm just going to tell you before you get the chance to interrupt me again"

"**O-"**

"No, I have to tell you, you know how my mom is always talking about some twin that no one knows?

Rydel thought about it for a second before she responded, **"Yeah?"**

"She was talking about my twin, Rydel, I have a twin!"

"**REALLY, THAT'S SO COOL!" **

**Rydel's POV**

**Wow, Ellington has a twin, that's something I never thought I would hear… I wonder if she's as crazy as him, it wouldn't shokc me if she was though, craziness seems to run in his family**


End file.
